


A Crazy Idea

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Oblivious Aubrey has a crazy idea. Stacie needs help. Bella just wants dinner.





	A Crazy Idea

**Author's Note:**

> For Staubrey Week 2019 - Oblivious

So, after Emily's “reunion”, Aubrey had a crazy idea, her dad was in the army and had like a lot of pull. Why not see if she could get the Bellas a spot on the USO tour?She was a little disappointed when Stacie, by a “happy accident “, was eight months pregnant and wouldn't be able to travel with them. Only because, you know, OG Bellas, right?On a completely unrelated note, Aubrey had started thinking about what she might want to do with the rest of her life and three weeks later, after really unbelievable series of events, she announced her intention to move to Mykonos and become a doula.

 

It's a crazy thing about the small Greek island, but there were a lot of single people visiting there together with their friends. Bros, just being bros, sitting in a hot tub, basically in each other's laps. Girls walking hand in hand together. And some cultures kiss their friends on the lips right?Unfortunately the only nearby certified training was in Athens (and in Greek). She returned to Georgia feeling a little silly.

 

She started an online program and found that her previous education and experience helped her a great deal, but there was a lot more to the job than she thought.A doula provides physical, emotional and informational support. She learned not just about child birth coaching, but also massage, breastfeeding and the different kinds of support new mothers need.

 

Hands on experience would help, so naturally she thought of Stacie.Surprisingly, Stacie's only greeting was a “finally” as she dragged her in the apartment.Stacie, it turned out, was eager to help Aubrey with her training.

 

Stacie especially seemed to enjoy the massage practice, and she definitely didn't complain about having someone to help out with keeping up the house while dealing with baby Bella.Breastfeeding support was… interesting. For someone who had already successfully fed for a few weeks, she seemed to need an awful lot of help situating her breasts properly.

 

Aubrey thought she had done a pretty good job and thoroughly understood the material, so she felt a little bewildered when Stacie kept insisting Aubrey needed more practice.It had been a month, and Aubrey really thought she was ready to go get her certification.

 

She should probably complain. The apartment was only one bedroom and Stacie hadn't yet bought a couch. The queen sized bed was big enough, but Aubrey inevitably woke up with Stacie half on top of her, their bare legs tangled up together. During the days, Stacie would parade around in next to nothing and, of course, had no shame whipping out her breasts for feedings. But Aubrey WAS there to help and it WAS Stacie's apartment, so really what could she say?

 

After two months, she found that she was holding Bella as often as Stacie did and she really could get used to this. Dazzling little green eyes staring up at her with wonder.Stacie, meanwhile, when she didn't have Bella in her arms always seemed to have a hand on Aubrey. Gentle touches reminded Aubrey a little of Chloe (although,starting senior year, those touches dwindled off for some reason).

 

Their first fight happened after three months. Aubrey finally got her certification, but Stacie wanted to go back to work and didn't want Aubrey to pick up new clients right away. Aubrey understood the part about having someone to take care of Bella. She couldn't understand the part about Aubrey touching other women, that made no sense at all.Still, in the end, tiny green eyes swayed her to wait.She wasn't sure she wanted to keep falling in love with a new baby every few months, just to move on to the next one.

 

Shortly after Bellas first birthday, Stacie came home to find Aubrey singing, making dinner while Bella played quietly in the pack and play.There was a twinkle Aubrey couldn't place in Stacie's eyes. She'd actually seen the expression before, but had never really paid much attention.

 

Aubrey finished cooking and set the meals on the table. She felt Stacie's hand on her wrist. 

 

“Thank you,” Stacie said, her voice softer than usual.

 

“Um, sure, it's just dinner.You've had a long day and it was my turn anyway.” 

 

“Bee, Mama home,” Bella squealed.

 

Aubrey stepped away to pick up Bella and letting her give Stacie a hugbefore securing her in her seat.“This one was cruising today. I'm not sure how much longer the playpen will hold her.”

 

Stacie gently laughed. “You better get her first steps on camera if I'm not home.”

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes playfully. “Yes ma'am, wouldn't want mommy to miss out.”

 

Stacie tensed, or something like that, “you are basically her mommy too. She loves you, you know.”

 

Aubrey frowned. “We talked about this. You aren't abandoning your daughter just because you're working.”

 

“No, I know, I just.If… when you leave, I don't know how she'll take it.”

 

Aubrey's heart pinched.She hadn't really thought about what comes next for a while.“I guess I can't really be a live in nanny forever, huh?Still not sure what I want to do for a living.”

 

“You're so good at music,” Stacie said and Aubrey tensed. “Not to perform. Beca told me about the ‘no more puke’ chant.”Stacie chuckled. “I'm just saying you could teach if you wanted. I think you would be really good at it.”

 

Aubrey nodded. “I might need a few months to get my teaching certification.But I guess I could find a job. I mean need to pay for a place. Just let me know when you want me to go and I'll start..”

 

“Are you seriously…?”Stacie took a deep breath and Aubrey noticed she Stacie trembling.“Do you… want to go?”

 

“But you said …”

 

“I said Bella loves you and doesn't want you to go. I… I feel the same way.”Stacie's eyes were tearing up.

 

“I love you guys too. I mean Bellas for life right?” Aubrey felt her own eyes burning with tears.

 

“No Bree,” Stacie took Aubrey's hands.“I. Love. You.”Stacie's eyes pierced through Aubrey's and, oh. Oh!

 

“I” Aubrey started. Her eyes couldn't decide where to focus between Stacie's eyes and the lower lip currently held in uncertainty behind her teeth.“I love you too?”

 

Stacie snorted. “Is that a question or a statement?”Her eyes stayed focused on Aubrey's as she stepped closer.

 

“I, um, yes”. Aubrey's brain has left the building.

 

Stacie grinned, “Yes?” Her face moving so close to Aubrey's, her gaze flickering to Aubrey's lips.

 

Instead of trusting her mouth to answer, she closed the distance to press her lips against Stacie's.They sank into one another for a moment only to be interrupted by Bella's squeal.

 

“Yay!Dinnah, now?”

 

 


End file.
